Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data generating apparatus, a data generating method, and a non-transitory storage medium for generating imposition data suitable for variable data printing.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, the work flow of printing processes has been digitized as a whole because of the widespread use of DTP (DeskTop Publishing) and CTP (Computer To Plate) processes in the printing field. In particular, various technologies about variable data printing have been proposed in the art as a process of efficiently producing a plurality of productions, e.g., the detailed statements of charges on bills, which share certain contents information.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-130947 discloses a method of and an apparatus for generating control data for variable data printing (hereinafter referred to as “data for variable data printing”) by duplicating and correcting page editing data that represent one layout unit.